Angell's Return
by FarrahC8571
Summary: A story about how Angell returns to her friends, but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first Fan-fiction ever, and I really hope you all like it, the title says it all of course =D  
>It's not much, due to my exams, the only time I have to write is in my free periods in school sooo...<br>Anyway,  
>In my opinion, this is what's supposed to happen later in Season 7, or 8 if they continue the show...<br>Please Don't forget to leave a review, Thank you...

[Chapter 1]

Around 9 in the morning in Manhattan, New York, the CSIs were investigating a murder at a local clothes store. Mac has just pulled up his car in front of the crime scene. "It's the sixth body we've found this week Mac." Flack told him as soon as he got out of his car. "No positive ID on our Vic." Both detectives entered the store and found Hawkes processing the body, Mac was quietly examining the body and the damage it was in…. "Who found her?" Mac asked with a serious face. "Kelly Adams, AKA shop owner, said she came in this morning finding the place in a mess, thought her son got drunk and came here to crash instead of getting caught, she starts cleaning up, and that's when she finds our Jane Doe." Flack answered him. "COD is the same, so are these signature marks." Hawkes said indicating to the suspect's hands. "She was brutally beaten to death, and with a little life left in her, he had her fingers cut off…." Mac said while staring at the vandalized body. The three men were quiet, each deep in their own thoughts about the brutality of this serial killer. "Okaaay, so I've got signs of a struggle over here and I managed to find two sets of prints" Danny said breaking their thoughts. Mac turned around to see Danny in the back room of the store holding the prints he lifted above him. "Have those prints sent to Adam" Mac ordered. The team continued processing the crime scene, gathering all the evidence…

[Later in the Lab]

"Adam" Mac called. "Any hits on those finger prints?" "Well" Adam began. "One of the prints is from a male donor, possibly the killer's. No hits in AFIS, but the second print, ummmmmmm, uuuuh….." Adam said trailing off not continuing his sentence. "Adam?" "Oh, uuuh sorry Mac, it's just that the other set of finger prints Danny lifted comes back to a female donor." Adam continued. Mac lifted his eyebrows "It's possible that our Vic fell during the struggle and used the ground as leverage to get up" Mac explained. "That's the problem Mac, the prints were a match" Adam replied back with a nervous tone in his voice. "I don't see any problem here" Mac said now confused with what Adam meant. "Who does the prints belong to?" "They, uuuuh, they belong to Angell…." Adam answered in a low voice "Detective Jessica Angell?" Mac questioned in disbelief. Adam just nodded slowly. "Are you sure about this?" Mac asked needing a confirmation for the impossible. "I'm positive, I checked three times" Adam answered. Mac was in shock, he felt his hair stand, and his thoughts of Angell being alive raced in his mind. "Has she ever worked a case in that store?" Mac asked trying to find an explanation on how the finger prints got there. "Yes but the prints were fresh" Adam responded. Both of them kept quiet for a while lost in thought. "Uuh sooo what do you want me to do now boss?" Adam asked Mac in a shaky voice. Mac thought for a while and finally answered "Don't share this information with anyone until I know what's going on" Mac replied, he looked at Adam who just nodded, and started to walk away.

That's it for now, thank you for taking the time to read it...  
>Don't forget those reviews ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

- Continued from where I took off -

He was walking towards his office replaying what Adam told him in his mind, he needed to take care of this situation; he needed to know what the hell was going on. First thing that came to his mind was to ask Sid about Angell's autopsy. He headed towards the M.E.'s office and found Sid still performing an autopsy on the victim. He stopped at the door and cleared his throat, Sid looked up surprised. "Mac? I wasn't expecting you until after the autopsy." Sid said in a surprised yet in a questioning way.

"Sorry Sid, I just need to ask you something" Mac informed.

"Oh, okay sure, go ahead, ask anything" Sid said giving Mac the green light.

"You were in charge of detective Angell's autopsy am I right?" Mac asked just to make sure.

"Yes, but I didn't perform one on her" Sid said clarifying things for him, he noticed the lost look Mac had on his face and quickly explained "Uuh when I was with Angell, her doctor came in and said that there was no need for an autopsy, that the bullet fragments were sent to the lab, and her COD was already issued" Sid said explaining what happened.

"And what happened after that?" Mac asked needing more information.

"Well, I asked for her death certificate to make sure of it myself, once I was finished I went out and called Flack to inform him, why is there something wrong?" Sid asked curiously wondering if he had done something wrong or if something wasn't right.

"Not at all, thank you for your time Sid" Mac told Sid who just nodded. "Sorry to bother you" and with that Mac turned around and left. Sid let out a sigh full of sadness at remembering that Detective Angell wasn't around anymore and continued on the body.

A few minutes later, he was in his car driving to the hospital detective Angell passed away in, hoping to find some answers. He was determined to find out what was happening even if he had to talk to a million people. Part of him didn't believe the possibility that she was alive, and part of him was hoping Angell was out there somewhere. Once he arrived at the hospital he went to search for the doctor who was in charge of Angell, the doctor who declared her dead. He headed to the receptionist on front of him. "Excuse me; do you know where I can find Doctor Eliza McGregor?" He asked.

"Sure, she's right over there." The receptionist said pointing to one of the doctors talking to some nurses. Mac thanked her and walked towards the doctor. "Excuse me, Doctor McGregor?" Mac said catching her attention "I'm detective Taylor from the New York crime lab, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions" Mac requested politely.

"Okay sure no problem" The doctor replied.

"Do you remember when you operated on Detective Angell?" Mac asked trying to hide any emotion indicating he was worried.

"Yes, yes I do, Detective Jessica Angell, I'm truly sorry I wasn't able to do anything." The doctor apologized sincerely.

"There's no need for you to apologize, there wasn't anything you could do." Mac said trying to remove her guilt feeling. Immediately, he asked her another question to distract her from the guilt that she felt. "Do you remember what happened after Dr. Hammerback left?" Mac asked hoping she remembered.

"Um yes, once Dr. Hammerback left I covered Detective Angell's body and went out"

"Did anyone enter the room after you left?"

I don't recall anyone entering the room after me" She answered him carefully trying to remember every detail.

"How about her family? When did they take her body?"

"I'm not sure, about an hour or two after Detective Angell's death, I think one of her brothers went to the receptionist and asked if he could take his sister's body home"

"Do you happen to have security cameras inside that room?"

"No sir"

Mac nodded, thanked her, and headed to his car, but before he could get in, his phone rang. "Taylor" Mac answered.

"Mac, hey it's Stella, we need you over at the New York Public Library, I'm afraid there's another body" Stella informed him with a sigh.

"I'll try to get there as soon as possible, I just need to take care of something right now, and in the meantime, I want you to stay on top of this case" Mac said tiredly, like he hadn't slept in while.

"Alright, I'm on it" Stella assured him and hang up, but she knew there was something big on his mind, she was worried, but she decided to wait for him to tell her what he had on his mind.

At the Library…..

A pile of books lay on top of the seventh victim, early twenties. Frustration was building up, it's been a week and each day someone had to die a painful death, and the CSIs weren't getting any closer in identifying this serial killer that ran loose in the city.

Lindsay was photographing the body when she turned to look at Stella "You don't look good Stel, is there something wrong?" Lindsay asked her worriedly.

Stella looked at her friend's eyes looking for some reassurance and comfort and sighed. "I just got off the phone with Mac, he won't be able to come right now so he put me in charge. And I'm worried because Mac only puts someone else in charge when he's got something big on his hands and mind."

"Like the time Flack was missing?" Lindsay asked remembering the day when Flack went AWOL.

Stella just nodded trying to figure out the reason why Mac left her in charge. What was he taking care of? How big was it? And several other questions raced her mind but were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"What about the time when I went missing?" Flack asked both Stella and Lindsay obviously hearing what Lindsay has said and noticing the confused and worried look they had on their faces. "Is there something wrong?" He asked with sincere concern in his voice.

Lindsay looked at Stella and could tell by the look on her face that this was really bothering her, so she decided to distract her so she wouldn't feel that way. "Um you know what, let's talk about this later, and let's process the scene first" Lindsay said.

Flack understood what she meant and informed them what he knew.

[After processing the scene]

Flack was outside the library talking on his phone when he saw Stella and Lindsay walk out of there. "Got it, thanks Adam." He closed his phone and headed towards the two CSIs. "Adam got a hit on our Vic's finger prints; it belongs to a Trish Cardoza."

Stella gave him a surprised look. "Any relation to Terrance Cardoza?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, apparently Trish Cardoza was his baby sister; she was just a kid he got murdered on front of her." Flack answered looking at their reactions.

"Flack, didn't she come by the precinct the other day saying that she remembered who her brother's murderer was?" Lindsay asked looking like a kid who figured out the hardest question in class.

Flack stared blankly at the floor. "Come to think of it, she did, ugh I can't believe I didn't recognize her" Flack said angrily.

"It's not your fault Flack, you couldn't have known, she was covered in blood and was in a bad shape from all of those bruises." Lindsay said trying to calm him down.

As a detective, he was supposed to remember things like that, he felt angry with himself, but tried to calm down. "Thanks Linds." Flack said with a smile.

Lindsay gave back a smile and started to leave with Stella.

"Hang on a second, you've been awfully quiet Stella, you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Flack asked her thoughtfully.

Stella saw the determination in his eyes and knew that he wasn't going anywhere without an answer. "It's Mac, he put me in charge while he's off dealing with something else."

"Yeah?"

"He only does that when he's off dealing with something important, and he sounded stressed, tired, I don't know, something just didn't sound right about his voice." Stella said knowing that she sounded ridiculous.

Flack smiled at her and at her concern. "I totally understand, but you gotta stop worrying yourself like that Stel, I'm sure it's nothing, and if it's something really big, he'll definitely open up to you, okay?" He said reassuring her.

Stella gave him a slight smile. "Thanks Flack."

Okay that's it for now. I know it's not that much an I'm sorry but I hope you all liked it.  
>Next chapter will have a lot of events that will hopefully catch your interests, so keep reading! Please... =)<br>Please leave a review before you go...  
>Thank you ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on the door was heard; he put down his spoon and fork and went to the door to see who it was. He saw a familiar face and opened the door to greet him. "Detective Taylor, what a pleasant surprise, it's good to see you" Mr. Angell exclaimed happily.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Angell" Mac said with a smile, hoping that what he has to say won't destroy his happy mood.

"Come in, please, can I get you something?" Mr. Angell politely asked while Mac sat down in the living room.

"Thank you" Mac said "But I'm on the clock, I just stopped by to ask you a few questions, if that's okay with you"

"Me? Uh alright sure" Mr. Angell said taking a seat in front of Mac, he was definitely surprised as to why a homicide detective would want to ask him some questions, he was pretty sure he hasn't done anything, but was still nervous.

"It's about Jessica…" Mac said with a straight face looking in to his eyes and seeing that a wave of surprise and sorrow hit him at brining up her name.

"Jess? What about her?" Mr. Angell asked as his eyes grew big and his voice shook. What did he need from his daughter who was already dead?

"This might be hard for you Mr. Angell but I need to ask your permission in something, you don't have to agree." Mac said assuring him that it was okay to say no, even if he needed a yes.

"Okay?" Mr. Angell said gesturing him to continue, still with wide eyes, but now with a scared nervous tone in his voice.

Mac inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before talking again. "Mr. Angell, if it's okay with you, I want your permission to exhume Jessica's body…" He asked cautiously and slowly.

With this Mr. Angell entered full shock mode, he sat up straight with wide eyes and a slight open mouth staring at Mac wordlessly. "E-exhume her? As in dig her up? Why? What for?" Mr. Angell asked as his voice slightly grew higher.

Mac tried to keep a straight face; he knew how hard this was. "We found evidence in a 7 time murder case that leads back to her, and digging up her body might give us some answers." Mac said looking at Mr. Angell's face trying to read his thoughts.

Mr. Angell stood up with a hand on his waist and the other on his mouth looking up and around, Mac stood up "Mr. Angell…"

"What good will it do? It's been years Mac" Mr. Angell slightly shouted looking at Mac dead in the eye.

"Mr. Angell calm down we j…"

"Calm down?" Mr. Angell said cutting him off "How can I calm down when you want to exhume my daughter's body?"

"Mr. Angell, we just want to make sure of something" Mac said keeping a steady voice to keep things under control.

Mr. Angell took a deep breath and put both of his hands on his face as he was calming down. "Jessica would've wanted me to agree; Jessica would've wanted me to agree" Mr. Angell kept on repeating to himself, he looked up and groaned at what he was going to say "You have my permission, but please Mac, take care of my daughter" He said close to tears.

"You have my word Mr. Angell, don't worry" Mac said now feeling a slight relief.

Mr. Angell just nodded, obviously too emotional to speak. "Uhm, I don't want to delay you any longer…"

Mac just looked at Mr. Angell thoughtfully; he understood what he was going through and knew that he wanted to be alone at the moment "If there's anything you need…" Mac didn't continue as Mr. Angell already knew what he was going to say, Mr. Angell nodded and went to the door and opened it. Mac followed quietly and went out, but before he was fully out he looked at Jessica's father "I'm truly sorry Cliff…" Mr. Angell nodded an 'I know you are' nod, and with that, Mac took off.

Flack was sitting at his desk at the precinct filling out some papers when a young female teenager about 15 years old entered the precinct with a panic look on her face. She rushed over to Flack's desk "Please tell me nothing bad happened to her" said the young female teen in front of him.

Flack looked up with a confused face and stood.

"I-I'm Trish's sister, Ellie Cardoza, please tell me she'll be alright"

This was the moment he hated, he took a deep breath "Miss Cardoza can you please come with me"

Both the detective and the victim's sister went into one of the interrogation rooms, they both sat down and that's when Flack began to talk. "Ellie" Flack used her first name to connect with her more "I'm not going to lie to you, but your sister was found dead today at the library"

"No! No, this isn't possible, she, no…" Ellie said and began crying.

Flack hated seeing someone grief over their loved ones, especially when it was just a kid, he walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder, he wanted to comfort her in any way possible "Let it all out sweetheart, it's okay" Flack said in the most thoughtful voice with his other hand rubbing her back. "Don't worry we'll catch who did this to your sister, ssshh, you'll be alright" Flack continued soothing her, although this wasn't something he usually did, he just couldn't help himself.

Stella knocked the door and came in, Flack and Ellie both looked up to see who it was. Stella curled her lips when she saw Ellie "Hey there sweetie, you okay?" Stella asked in genuine care for the young teen as she sat down "Do you have any relatives we can contact, anyone who can take care of you?"

"No" Ellie said continuing to sob "Trish was all I have left"

Stella felt her heart break and put her hand on Ellie's and rubbed it "its okay sweetie, its okay"

"Ellie, hey" Flack said with a smile. She looked up to see him "Can you help us catch who did this to your sister?"

"H-how do I do that?" Ellie asked trying to stop her tears to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Well" Flack began as he walked behind Stella "We're going to need you to answer some questions that will help us catch your sister's murderer, can you do that?" Flack asked with an encouraging look on his face.

"I-I guess so" Ellie said feeling a little confident. Flack smiled back at her impressed.

"Okay Ellie, what we know is that your parents died two years after your brother Terrance died, so we were just wondering…..

"Uumm" Ellie said cutting off what Stella was saying "I'm uuh, adopted…"

Stella was surprised, she was completely caught off guard "And since then you've been growing up under your sister's care?" Stella asked.

Ellie just nodded. Flack quickly changed the subject so Ellie wouldn't remember her sister's death. "Did she ever tell you about Terrance?"

"Yeah…" Ellie said obviously having something on her mind.

"And?"

Ellie looked up to meet Flack's eyes and began to tear up "Detective Flack, I…" and started crying so hard.

Flack quickly went behind her and put both his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them "Hey, hey, it's okay, take your time sweetie, it's okay"

Ellie wiped her tears "Uuh, it's easier if I just tell you everything right?" Ellie said looking up at Flack.

Flack said gave her a supportive smile "Yeah sure"

Ellie took a deep breath and began "Well it all started one week ago, I just turned 15 and I asked her how Terrance looked like, she said that she lost all his pictures, but I think 5 days ago she came to me with a box and said that she found it, we began looking at some pictures, but there was one picture that she stopped in, she stared at it for a very long time and told me that she had to leave, and when I asked her where, she said the precinct." Stella and Flack looked at each other like the same idea popped into their heads.

"Do you still have that picture with you?" Stella asked full of hope.

"Yes, it's in the picture box" Ellie answered wondering why their face expressions changed.

"Thank you so much Ellie" Stella thanked her for her help and bravery.

"You did great" Flack said rubbing her head like she was little puppy, which made her laugh slightly. Both Flack and Stella were extremely happy to see her laugh.

It was already night-fall; Mac was looking at Angell's grave, unsure of what he will find. "Alright, let's do this" About 3 people came from behind; they were the grave diggers responsible for these kind of things, each with a shovel in their hands. "You sure about this?" One of the diggers asked. Mac nodded looking at her grave.

[Hours later]

It was dark and late, one more layer of soil was left to remove, and it took about 20 minutes to remove, once it was removed, and the coffin was exposed, Mac opened it and saw that Angell's decomposed corpse was there, her decayed bones, everything….

Well it was supposed to; instead it was empty, totally empty. Mac was completely shocked; his eyes opened wide staring at the empty void in the coffin, his mouth opened and dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. Angell died and was buried here, in this grave, she was in there, and soil covered her, what happened? This was it; this was his proof and answer that Angell was alive and out there somewhere!

[Two hours later]

Mac was at his office staring out his window, the image of Angell's coffin, the finger print match, Sid saying he didn't do an autopsy, all kept flashing in his mind, he was so lost and so deep in thought that he didn't even here Stella knock his door.

"Mac?" Stella asked confused. Stella tried knocking again, "Maac" She called.

Mac turned surprised but with a look on him like he had a headache "Oh, Stella, I didn't hear you knock, come in"

Stella entered the room "Hey Mac" She said smiling trying to lighten the mood, after she got his attention, she began informing him about their case "So our Vic is Trish Cardoza, sister of Terrance Cardoza, you remember him right?"

Mac nodded "Unsolved case…"

"Yeah, and a few days ago, she remembered her brother's murderer, possibly motive?" Stella said telling Mac what they found and figured.

"It could be, but what about the other victims, I don't think they're related in any way possible to the Cardozas or their case" Mac said.

Stella nodded in understanding what he meant. "Rewind that a little bit to the Cardoza case; I think we might know who Terrance's murderer is".

Mac looked at her in an impressed surprised way.

"Well, Trish's sister said that when they were looking through some old photos, Trish stopped at a picture with her brother's friend on it, and she remembered" She noticed a questioning look on Mac's face. "Adopted" She explained.

"Aah, Or he could've reminded her of his face" Mac said "Either way, we're going to need to talk to him"

"Yeah Flack's gone searching for him" Mac just nodded. It was silent for a while, and Stella couldn't take it anymore "Mac are you okay?"

Mac looked at her "I'm fine Stella" he said not wanting to worry her.

Stella didn't buy it "Mac you wouldn't put me in charge unless it was for something important, and look at you, you look exhausted"

"Stella I'm fine, I just needed to take of something" Mac explained but saw that Stella's expression didn't change.

Stella felt hurt, she was worrying about him all day, waiting for him to see him and talk to him. "Okay…" Stella nodded and went out of his office. Mac just watched her feeling guilty. "You know she's been worrying about you the whole day" Flack told Mac as he entered his office.

"Don" was all Mac said.

"Anyway, I wasn't able to track down the friend, I asked around the neighborhood, said that this guy" Flack said pointing to his face in the picture "is Luther Martin"

Mac stared at the picture but with no reply, his mind was not concentrating at the moment.

"Mac" Flack called "You okay?" He asked wondering what was wrong with him.

Mac looked at Flack and sighed tiredly "yeah"

"You sure?" Flack asked.

Mac nodded.

"Huh, well okay then, I … am going home, night Mac" Flack said in a tired voice then turned to leave. Mac thought hard about telling him what he has found out "Wait, Don" Mac called him before he could press the elevator button. Flack turned around seeing Mac exit his office and heading towards him.

"Don, there's something I have to tell you" Mac said.

"Sure" was Flack's reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, thank you so much for your reviews, here you go, chapter 4, writing chapter 5 now, but I'm kinda busy these days, so there might be a sliiight delay, sorry about that =S forgive me...

* * *

><p>In that moment, Mac realized that it was still too early, and it could be a distraction to him in his other cases if kept thinking about Angell, so he decided to let it go. "Uuh, I just wanted to tell you take care on your way home"<p>

Flack looked at him a bit surprised "Uh thanks Mac, you too" He turned, pressed the button, and went in the elevator.

Mac sighed and went to look for Stella, he wanted to make it up to her, she was just trying to help, and he needed a friend at the moment, he needed her. He saw her fixing some papers on her desk when he knocked on her door "Stella do you have a moment?"

Stella looked up surprised "Mac? Yeah sure"

"First of all I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No it's my fault Mac, I'm the one who was minding your business" Stella said interrupting him.

Mac looked at her and smiled "You were just being a friend, there's nothing wrong in that" he said.

Stella smiled back and changed the subject "Sooo, you were saying?"

"Right, uuh, I talked to Mr. Angell today" Mac said and waited to see her reaction, and like what he had in his mind, she was surprised.

"Mr. Angell? Why?" Stella questioned him.

He took a deep breath before answering

After Mac explained the whole story, silence filled the room until Stella spoke up "What now? How do we find her?" She asked.

He looked at her and shook his head "I don't know Stella". His phone rang all of a sudden; he gave Stella an 'excuse me' look and answered his phone. "Taylor" he was quiet for a while then frustration began showing on Mac's faces "Damn it, alright Adam I got it" and hang up his phone. He looked up and saw Stella looking at him wanting to know what happened. "Luther Martin fled the country"

"Dammit"

"Adam just found a hit on his name; he managed to escape the country right after Trish's death" Mac explained.

"Coincidence?"

"I don't think so, but guessing won't do any good…we need to prove it"

_[ After a good night sleep ]_

"Mac" Adam called out "Our suspect might have a partner in his killing frenzy" Mac raised his eyebrows in surprise. Adam continued leading him back to the lab. "You see, during the struggle, our Vic managed to toss his phone under the books that fell which he didn't notice, I was able to access his phone records and found out that he's been receiving none stop calls from this one person, all on the same day Trish was murdered, before and after" he finished with a look of triumph on his face.

Mac thought for a while then headed towards the computer, he was checking something on the phone records "Adam look at this" he said pointing at one of the calls.

Adam took a look "Five forty…five minutes before he the plane took off"

Mac nodded, his eyes still glued to the screen, he pointed on another call "This call was made ten minutes before TOD" Mac said, he pointed to another call "Here, this call was made from our suspect himself, right after he was done with the Vic" Adam took out a small notepad and began writing the time lines on them "The plane left around 5:45, a call was made to him before that time"

"But Mac, if our Vic's TOD is around 5:30, and the plane left around 5:45, that's just a small time frame in between, no way can he clean himself up, go to the airport, give the tickets, etc. etc. etc., in only 15 minutes" Adam said confused.

"Like you said Adam, he might have a partner who's helping him out in this" Mac said reminding him of the first thing he said. Adam looked at him still confused. "I need you to get the airport's security camera footage"

Adam nodded at his order "What for boss?"

"I want to see who boarded that plane"

_[ Minutes Later ]_

Adam was looking at his screen concentrating at the video "Adam" Mac called, but no reply came from him "Adam!"

"Du-bu-uh-boss!" Adam stuttered in his words quickly and jumping up surprisingly to see Mac.

"The video" Mac said reminding him of why he was there.

"Yes, the video, uuumm, there's no 'Luther Martin' Mac" Adam notified.

Mac didn't look surprised; instead he had a smirk on his face. "Just what I thought … have Flack get a warrant to search passenger's information, and tell him to meet me at the airport" Mac said then left.

"Sir yes sir" Adam said as his saluted Mac military way.

Flack was standing, his back against his car watching Mac's car come closer to him. Flack headed towards the door as Mac did the same. "You got it?" Mac asked.

"If I didn't, would I be here with you right now?" Flack joked with a smirk on his face.

Flack showed his badge to one of the security guards and asked him where to find the airport manager. The guard gave him directions and both detectives headed there. Flack opened the door and stood there with Mac, watching the manager speak to his phone. The manager turned around and spotted them "I'm going to have to call you back" he said and closed his phone. "Gentlemen, can I help you in something?"

"I'm Detective Taylor, this is Detective Flack, we're from the New York Crime Lab"

The manager nodded in understanding and put out his hand "James Anderson" he said as both detectives took turns in shaking his hand. "How can I help you?"

"We need to search your passenger's information" Mac informed.

"May I ask why?"

"We believe one of your passengers is involved in a murder" Mac answered with a straight face.

Anderson looked at him in a questioning way "Murderer? I don't think so; we check criminal records before we approve of anyone leaving the country, and so far no criminal records"

Flack started to get really annoyed and began pacing around; he couldn't keep his cool down as Mac did.

"And what if there weren't any records?" Mac asked him.

"Then you might be something wrong in your investigation somehow" He replied.

"Mr. Anderson, I don't think you get this, a murder was committed yesterday" Flack said annoyed.

"I understand, I'm sorry, I just had a hectic day, I'm afraid those files are confidential, we can't just show it to anyone, even if they're…cops" The manager replied.

"Yeah, how about those who got warrants?" Flack said as he pulled out the warrant from his jacket.

"Whaaat uuuup" Adam said happily.

"What do ya got there buddy?" Danny asked as he passed by.

"Forgery" Adam said excitedly. "The passport and all the details on it are the exact details of Martin, but it's the picture which is different, and I ran it through facial recognition, but not luck"

"At least we know he's still in New York" Danny said with one arm across his chest and the other under his chin. "We're finally getting somewhere with this scumbag"

"Yeah, can you believe it, it's almost like he got sloppy after finding Angell's….." Adam kept quiet in shock after he realized what he just said.

"Angell? Finding Angell's what?" Danny asked seriously. Adam found himself speechless, what has he done? He told Mac he wouldn't tell anyone. "Adam, what's going on?"

"Huuh, uhhm" Adam swallowed "You thought I meant Jessica Angell? Hahaha nooo noo no that's not what I meant at all" Adam said with a slight high voice and a bit of a laugh.

"Adam!" Danny snapped quickly.

"Well I-uh" Adam began but was interrupted with a knock on the glass door.

"Guys, Mac's calling us" Lindsay notified.

Both men looked her way "Alright sweetheart we're comin" Danny replied to his wife. She smiled at him and continued walking. Danny focused his sight back to Adam with a glare.

Adam quickly looked back at Danny "What?"

"You're telling me what you know, aright, come on let's go" Danny said as he gave him a pat on his back.

Once everyone was gathered in the conference room, they all began to discuss the case and throw out what they knew; Mac looked at everyone as they sat "What do we know so far?" Mac asked so each would say what they knew.

"Well we know that Luther is still around, and that someone else took his place in the flight" Adam informed. He pulled up the picture of the fake passport on the screen. "I ran it through facial recognition, but no hits"

Hawkes was staring at the picture, and that's when his light bulb lit "Guys, I think I've seen him before" Hawkes explained as he stood up and took a closer look "Back when I was at the hospital, I operated on him"

"Hawkes, I want you to go down to the hospital and get his records" Mac ordered.

"Wait, you don't need to do that" Lindsay protested "I did some asking around and some folks from their neighborhood told me that Luther had a brother, Levi Martin, that's the face they showed me"

"So they both are in this crime together" Stella confirmed.

"I want everything you can find out about these two, their relationship with each other, with the Cardozas, everything" Mac ordered.

* * *

><p>I admit this wasn't much of a fun chapter, but I promise I'll make it up to you, chapter 5 will be better =)<p>

Please Review... = ) pretty please ^^"


	5. Chapter 5

**Boom! Just dropped on you guys Chapter 5 xD hehehe  
>Get your seat belts ready coz you're goin' on a bumpy rode =P<br>Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It was five in the morning; the sunlight was able to enter the room through the delicate curtains. The room began to light up slowly, on the bed lay a sleeping beauty; she turned around to the feeling of the sun on her eyes, and covered her face with a pillow. A female in her early 20s entered the room carrying a tray with breakfast; it contained two eggs over easy, turkey bacon on the crispy side, and a glass of O.J.<p>

"Jessica, it's time to wake up, I got your favorite breakfast for you" The female spoke.

"Ugh, do I have to get up now?" Angell said as she turned around and sat up, rubbing her eyes, but the smell of her breakfast was too tempting, she had to wake up and feed her hungry growling stomach.

"Yes you do" The female replied eyeing the bruise on the left side of her face "Does it still hurt?" She asked fully concerned.

Angell looked up from her breakfast to meet her friend's grayish-blue eyes that gave her comfort looking in them, was it because it always had a caring gleam in them? Or because it reminded her of something, or someone she just couldn't remember? "I'm fine Anne, it stings yes, but otherwise I'm fine" She replied to her dear friend Anne Dolan.

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside okay" Anne said with a smile before leaving the room.

Angell continued her breakfast, showered, got dressed, and went out of her room "Hey, sorry to keep you waiting" Angell told her friend apologetically.

"No worries, I was watching while waiting, so no problem at all" Anne replied. "Anyway, Luther has been waiting for you to get up"

"It's 6 in the morning!" Angell announced surprised "How long has he been waiting?"

"Oh just come on" Anne said as she pulled her friend towards the door.

Both ladies went to a café to meet up with Luther; he was sitting at the corner of the store covering half his face with a cap as usual. "Hey Luth, sorry to keep you waiting" Anne began.

"It's okay, have a seat" Luther offered. "So Jessie, did you get your vitamins yet?" Luther asked Angell as soon as she was seated.

"Yes Luther, I did, after breakfast, like always" Angell answered with a sigh "He just had to ask this question everyday doesn't he?" She thought to herself.

Luther smiled "Good, so are you ready for the final stop?"

"Yeah I guess" Angell nodded.

"Don't worry, you've been doing great progress, just one more place, I promise, I really need your help"

Angell let out a sigh "Let's go"

**At the lab…**

"Adam!" Danny almost shouted as he followed him. Adam looked back bewildered. "You're not getting away from me that easily" Danny said with his thick New York accent.

"I was just heading back to the lab" Adam said avoiding any subject bringing up Angell.

"Nice try buddy, but I haven't forgotten" Danny said with his arms crossed on his chest.

Adam began having all signs of worry on his face "Uhm, can we do this somewhere more private?"

Danny looked at his friend and sighed "Alright, come on let's go"

**At the Martin residence…**

Luther opened the door for the ladies and allowed them to step in first. Angell entered and started to look around, she was looking hard, at every angle, every step, every scratch, trying to remember as much as she can from her past, she walked around the place searching for something to trigger a spark of memory, she saw the living room on her left and headed towards it, once she was in the center of the room she turned to look at the kitchen on the right of main entrance door, a flashback started in her head as she saw two kids running from the living room towards the kitchen, she followed them and found them playing hide and seek. After having several of flashbacks, they were finally through; she was finally done with the rapid flashbacks that gave her headaches.

**Meanwhile…**

Adam and Danny were alone "Alright buddy, you gonna tell me?"

Adam took a deep breath and started explaining everything. Danny just looked at Adam blankly "Yoo-hoo, Danny, you there?" Adam said waving a hand on front of Danny's face.

"Are you tellin' me, Angell, our Angell, is alive and out there somewhere but we don't even know where she is?" Danny said slowly, word by word.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone, Mac already told me to keep this private until further notice, if he finds out…"

Danny removed his glasses and wiped his face "This is great!" Danny said in extreme happiness interrupting his friend "I won't tell a soul Adam, I promise, but Flack has to know this" he said as he turned to head out with a huge smile on his face.

Adam followed quickly to stop him "Wait, no Danny you can't, you can't let him know" He said as he managed to stand in front of him.

"Adam, this is Angell we're talkin' about, we're talkin' about Flack's one and only true love, he has to know"

"But Flack will just get distracted if he knew…" Adam said but was interrupted by the voice of the man they were talking about.

"If I knew what?" Flack said curiously as he came by.

Adam's eyes just grew big "Flack" he said in his usual high nervous voice and swallowed "Uhm, hey"

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Flack greeted "What about me?"

Adam looked at Danny with pleading eyes, half saying to help him, and half begging not to say a word. Danny caught this and gave in "Did you bring some beer with your visit to us?" Danny said with a cheesy smile.

"Actually I did, yeah, but I drank it on my way here" Flack smirked "Hey do you know where Stella is? She told me to meet her here"

"Yeah she's in Mac's office"

**Back in a New Jersey café…**

"Hey, Jessie, you okay?" Anne asked her friend in concern.

"Uuugh, stupid headache, isn't that aspirin I took gonna kill it?" Angell said in agony hitting her head on the table.

"You do realize the more you do that, the more you'll have a headache" Anne smirked.

Angell slowly raised her head and glared at her friend, and dropped her head back down on the table.

Anne rubbed Angell's back with care "There there"

Luther came with a few croissants and two cups of orange juice "Here you go Ladies" he said and put it on the table. "Sorry about the headache Jessie" He said apologetically.

"It's not your fault, I agreed to this" Angell said as she lifted her head.

"He gets an 'It's not your fault' and I get a glare?" Anne exclaimed.

Angell smiled at her friend's comment "Here, you can have my croissant"

"Jess, if you hadn't noticed, there are five croissants in total"

"I know, and now you have mine if you want to eat another one" Angell Joked.

**In Mac's office…**

"Hmm, so the Martins and the Cardozas both lived in Jersey?" Mac asked for clarification.

"Yeah, Flack and I were just about to go there, ask around the neighborhood they grew up in" Stella said. Flack entered the office. "Flack, you and I are taking a trip to Jersey city" Stella said with a smile.

"You got it" Flack replied, and both Flack and Stella headed out. "Oh hey Mrs. Messer" Flack greeted with a smile and held the door open for her.

"Hey" Lindsay replied with a smile, and went in. "Mac, I've got good news for you"

"Alright, let's hear it"

"Well, I've done my homework, and found out that Levi and Luther hated each other" Mac raised his eyebrows in surprise "They kept on fighting in everything, Luther had everything, while Levi has always been nothing but a mere shadow"

But before Mac can say anything, Adam stepped in "Mac, I found Levi"

Mac and Lindsay's attention both sifted to Adam "Show me" Mac said. They followed Adam back to where he came from "I dug deeper, and found a hit on his face in an ATM footage 2 nights ago, in Seattle" Adam informed.

"Looks like we're going to ask assistance from the SPD" Mac announced.

**In Jersey City…**

Flack pulled over in front of Luther's house "This is it" Flack told Stella.

Stella took in a breath "Let's go"

_[Two hours later]_

"Mac, yeah we did, as Lindsay said, they hated each other, Luther and Terrance were always showin' off to him, yeah, uuhm they moved to New York when they were about 15, house is empty but still belong to them, yeah one neighbor said Luther was here a while ago with two girls, said one girl was an old family friend, no one remembers her name, okay, we're heading back now" Flack told Mac on the phone.

Stella and Flack returned back to New York and headed to the crime lab, they both saw Mac signal them to enter his office, they both entered curiously "Stella, Don, both of you are coming with me to Seattle, we leave tonight"

"For coffee?" Stella joked smiling.

"For Levi"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The End x)) of chapter 5 x)) What did u guys think of my little 'addition' ^^"<br>And I know it's not much, sorry for that =/ but anyway, hope you guys liked it, off to write chapter 6 now, this will be tricky, wish me luck x)**

**Keep those reviews comin ;D **


End file.
